1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analytical method of hemoglobin and a kit for analysis.
2. Description of Related Art
Hemoglobin A1c is a glycated hemoglobin, and is used as an index of a level of blood glucose for checking lifestyle diseases including diabetes and metabolic syndrome and managing blood sugar. It is expected to become one of important indexes in the future. The amount of stable hemoglobin A1c is a particularly important index, and there is a desire for a technology capable of measuring the amount of stable hemoglobin A1c more precisely. Stable hemoglobin A1c can be analyzed by separation analysis techniques such as electrophoresis or HPLC.
Electrophoresis includes various methods depending upon the presence/absence of a support, the kind of support, etc., and examples of the electrophoresis include polyacrylamide electrophoresis, agarose gel electrophoresis, starch gel electrophoresis, paper electrophoresis, cellulose acetate membrane electrophoresis, electrochromatography, free flow electrophorese, and capillary electrophoresis. As an analytical method using agarose gel electrophoresis, for example, a method for separating glycated hemoglobin using agarose gel with sulfonated polysaccharides such as chondroitin sulfate added thereto is proposed. As an analytical method using capillary electrophoresis, for example, a method for analyzing a sample within a short period of time by using electrodynamic chromatography with an running buffer containing a polyanion and a polycation of chondroitin sulfate or the like, (JP 09 (1997)-105739 A), a method for forming a microchip of an electrophoresis apparatus to miniaturize an analytical apparatus (JP 2009-186445 A and JP 2009-109230 A), and the like are proposed.